Bad Memories
by aggronlv45
Summary: Chris likes Beth, this is obvious. Except to her. Will Chris FINALLY tell her his true feeling? Not without Wallow and Danny eavesdropping he won't! Pic by Vaughn Pinpin
1. Chapter 1

Beth sat on her bed, ready for sleep. Resting her head on her pillow, she was determined not to let her mind wander like it always did every night, because then it'd take hours for her to get to sleep.

"Just go to sleep!" She whispered furiously to herself. She tried thinking about nothing, and the lack of stuff she was thinking about, but soon a memory popped into her mind, as if her brain were to say "Yo, we haven't talked about this chiz enough yet."

It was THAT memory. Again she saw her best friend kiss her... other best friend. She tried to block the image from her mind, but it reappeared.

She had wondered where the singing had come from, and noticed Plum had left the room, so she followed, but before she could exit out the door, she saw Plum lean forward, lips first, into Chris! And he didn't stop her! "I mean," she thought to herself, "It's not like I CARE if they date, but they did it behind my back!"

Then a small part of her brain whispered back, "Are you sure that's the ONLY reason you care."

"Shut up brain! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Are you sure it didn't have to do with the fact that..."

She cut off her own thought by pushing her pillow in her face and screaming as loud as she could. Silence followed for a second.

Then the door burst open as Chris ran in the room. "I was nearby when I heard you scream, is everything OK?"

Beth sat up straight when she heard Chris's voice. They looked at each other, then Chris blushed and looked to the side. "You, might... uhh... wanna..." He pointed at her.

She looked down to see that she was in her underware only, since she was to lazy to put on real P.J.s after the long day. She hastily covered herself with her blanket, red cheeks ablaze.

"Ehhm, well, if everything's cool, I'll just, umm..." Chris turned to walk back out, the sentence left hanging.

"Wait, Chris!" She exclaimed.

His head turned back to her, quickly. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Uhhh... umm, just, goodnight..." She said, after much faltering.

"Right, well, goodnight." He said, obviously disappointed.

As the door slid behind him, she slammed her head back against the pillow, a single tear rolling down her face.

* * *

As the door slid closed behind him, he put his back to the wall and slid down. Placing his head in his lap, he silently berated himself for not saying more, not being smoother, and for having seen her so indecently. She probably thought he was a pervert now. After a few minutes, he got up and walked to his room, where he would have a few hours of dreaming of every way he could win Beth over, each one less likely than the last.

* * *

AN: OK, there will be a chapter 2, but my laptop is about to die and I want to get this submitted now! Please, tell me what you think. I just started watching this series yesterday, and it's already captured my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone through the window. Birds chriped in the trees. Everything was peaceful and happy. Wallow and Danny sat in the kitchen, quietly munching on cereal.

"It's nice, ya know?" Wallow said quietly, breaking the silence. "Just being able to relax with nobody needing our help for-"

"Shhh!" Danny cut him off. "You might jinx it."

They silently munched on their cereal a while longer, enjoying the reletive peace that was so rare as a hero.

Chris walked into the kitchen. "Where's Beth?" He asked in a normal voice, but in the quiet of the morning, his voice sounded extra loud.

"Shhh!" Danny whispered furiously. "I think she's still sleeping." He said this in a whisper as well.

"Hmmm..." Chris walked back out scratching his chin. "I need to talk to her about something." He said softly.

"What?" Danny whispered, his curiousity leading him to forget to whisper.

"Oh, just about what happened last night in her room." He said absently.

Wallow spit out his cereal in mid chew, and Danny burst out laughing. Danny looked questioningly at them, then, when realization dawned on him, he blushed hard. "Not like that!"

At that moment, Beth walked in. "Sorry I'm so late getting up. I didn't get to bed until real late last night."

The dying laughter redoubled from Wallow and Danny. Beth gave them a confused look, and Chris's face turned a deep red. He ducked out the door, and walked to a window. Looking out the invisable base's windows always calmed him. He could just observe without anybody realizing. It was like being omniscent, without worldy cares.

Beth walked up beside him. "You know why they're cracking up so bad in there?" she asked.

"Nope," he said, "don't know at all." His face turned a shade redder.

They stood their looking out the window for a while before Chris hesitently broke their silence. "So... uhh... about last night..." They heard some stifled snickering from behind the door to the kitchen.

Beth swiftly walked over to the slightly open kitchen door, and kicked it shut as hard as she could. A large thud sounded, followed by two sets of footsteps quickly walking away.

She walked back over to where Chris was standing by the window with a smile on her face. "What were you saying again?" she asked.

"Well, I was just wanting to tell you something." He turned from the window towards her, gathered her hands in his, and looked into her eyes. "Beth."

"Yes?" She replied softly, her eyes searching his with wonder and confusion.

"I...I.." He was cut short by a distant door bursting open, and two guys shouting.

"Plum's back! Plum's back!"

Chris and Beth seperated quickly, right before three people burst into the room. Wallow and Danny charged in exstatically, followed by Plum, who was giggling.

"Oh, you guys crack me up!" She said, still giggling.

Both Chris and Beth were stunned for a second, then Beth recovered and rushed over to her friend, giving her a big hug. "Hey! This is... unexpected." A bitterness rose in her throat, but she quickly drowned it.

Chris just slipped out the door and headed outside without saying hello.

He headed to the docks and sat down. "Luckily, noone noticed me leave." He said to himself.

He remembered when she last left the hideout. They had just smooched, and then he found out she was a mermaid, or whatever it was called. He really liked her. But then...

There was Beth. He discovered his true feelings for her shortly after that, though apparently Danny and Willow knew about it the whole time.

"AHHHH!" He screamed. "Why does this have to be so complicated!"

"Why does what have to be complicated?" A voice asked from behind him.

Chris's head snapped around to see Plum stridding up to him. Her hair fell perfectly over her face, and her eyes shone a bright, beautiful purple.

"Oh... uh... hi Plum. I was just, uhhh... wandering about why rubix cubes are so complicated, yet so simple."

She sat next to him with her legs hanging off the edge, but not quite enough to touch the water. "So," she said, and leaned in closer, "how are things?"

"Oh... their, uhh..." he scooted away a bit. "They're, uhh.. they're fine."

She giggled. "Calm down, I'm not going to bite!" She scooted closer again and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat their and stared out at the sea for a bit. The sun started to set, and it cast a beautiful array of colors in the sky.

Beth was walking around, looking for Plum. Wallow had said she slipped out for a bit because she was wanting to go swimming. Beth knew something was up because Plum always preferred to stay on land, as opposed to swimming.

She just about gave up when she spotted Chris at the docks. "I wander what he's doing." She thought aloud to herself. As she got closer she noticed something else beside him. Squinting she spotted Plum, with her head on his shoulder, staring at the setting sun.

"Oh." She said, and she turned and rushed back to the house, tears in her eyes.

Chris turned his head sharply around and caught the retreating form of Beth. He started to get up.

"What is it?" Plum asked, concern in her voice.

"Oh, I thought I saw..." Chris stopped short, realizing how bad what he was about to say would sound. Here he was, sitting with the world's prettiest girl, and he thought he saw a different girl when it was probably nothing. It would sound like he was thinking about her.

But then again, he was. He realized then he had to make a decision: chase after his life-long friend, whom he never had a shot with, and probably ruin the best friendship he's ever had on the slim chance he could be with her; or stay with the cutest girl ever, whom he had a sure thing with.

"What is it?" Plum repeated, worried by his silence.

"I'm an idiot." He said, and left Plum open mouthed as he ran off to find Beth.

Chris walked up to Beth's door. He had asked Danny if he'd seen her, and was told by him that she had ran up to her room earlier with tears in her eyes. Danny asked what he thought could be wrong with her, but Chris was already gone, taking the stairs three at a time.

Now he stood here, panting. He could hear soft sobbing coming from within.

"Beth?" He called. Silence.

Then, "Go away!" muffled by the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Just leave me alone! Go talk to Plum, since you two are so chummy!"

Chris pressed his hand against the door, and it slid open. He walked inside, then plopped down on the bed next to where she lay on her stomach, face in her pillow.

"Just go away." She said, softer this time. Her voice sounded hoarse.

"Listen, I..." He faltered. Starting again, he said "Remember earlier today, when we were by the window?"

Pause. After about a minute she said "Yeah."

"I wanted to say-" He paused, took a deep breath, then noticed the door to her bedroom was creaked open. Since it was a slidding door, he couldn't slam it, so he summoned some bees to attack anybody behind the door. After a second, he heard some screams, followed by the sounds of two guys running through a house.

"I wanted to say that... I... uh... I want you to know that-" He took a deep breath, he gathered his thoughts, prepared for the worst, then said, "Will you be my girlfriend and go out with me on a date somewhere really romantic, and we can have italian and stuff, and..." His rambling was cut short when she got up from her laying down. As she moved towards him, he flinched, but then found her arms around him.

"Yes, of course, you idiot!" She said. She dried her tears on his shoulder.

He laughed. Then, grabbing her tight, he hugged her tightly. When they pulled away, she quickly kissed him.

Grinning like an idiot, Chris walked out of her room, with her on his arm. As they entered the kitchen to tell everyone, they found Wallow and Danny sitting at the table, their faces swollen like balloons from bee stings. Plum was nowhere to be found.

Plum sighed with a huff.

"I told you that you two wouldn't work out." Her ancient brain said in her head.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She replied out loud. Noone was around anyways. They were swimming away from the invisa-base. "Guess I got to find my own Mr. Perfect. Keep him close Beth. And don't screw up Chris. You two are good together." A shadow crossed her eyes.

Turning, she spotted the Emotion Lord. "You!" She hissed.

He turned and started swimming away as fast as he could. She chased him yelling. "Quit your meddling future man! You're not even supposed to be here!"

A/N: Well, what do you think. I'm going to try to continue my other stories, but i have a hard time continuing non- 2 or 3 chapter stories. Thanks to Traveling Master for the kick in the pants to continue writing. I will try to update Abra soon. Promise! Also, if you write a short fanfic (about this length or a little longer) PM me, and I'll eagerly read it. I love this series. (Much better than Adventure Time.)


End file.
